SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode
SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode (SHINE!! キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード) è la sigla giapponese di KiraKira Pretty Cure à la Mode. Testo |-|Romaji= Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui start Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shuukureemu...jure......dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mode Shifon mitai ne? Kokoro wa fushigi Tanoshii koto de fa❤te fukuramu Tokimeku wake wa karafuru ni minna (Karafuru ni♪) Chigau keredo, osoroi (Osoroi❤) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibou wo deko kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Arittake no omoi todoke makesouna hi mo issho nara power Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Essensu shidai ne? Otome wa binkan Yasashisa itteki kyun❤te kangeki Egao kumorasu hapuningu okitara (Hapuningu!?) Kaketsukeru yo, datte... (Datte!) "Daisuki" wa mamoru beki takaramono Let's Fight Let's la chōsen! Namida wo kasse kimi to watashi no yuuki maze maze✩☆☆ Shiawase e no reshipi sagashi sou yo sekai sweet de derishasu Do! Kaeteku no Hoippu suteppu janpu & LOVE!! Furēfurē suware Say! Kirakiraru Chuchu chuiiru Wow! Kirakiraru Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Itsu itsudemo, osoroi (Osoroi❤) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no gendouryoku masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibou wo deko kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Souzou koeta enajii waite tsuyoku naru yo! Te wo tsunageba Dekiru kanau sweet de happy Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shutōren... garetto......dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo |-|Kanji= ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！　キラキラル　Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュークレーム．．．ジュレ．．．．．．どれ！？　どれも！！キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード シフォンみたいね？　こころは不思議 楽しいコトで　ふゎっ❤て膨らむ ときめく理由は　カラフルにみんな（カラフルに♪） 違うけれど、おそろい（おそろい❤） "大好き"が　いちばんのマストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！希望を装飾（デコ） きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ ありったけの思い届け 負けそうな日も　一緒ならパワー Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ エッセンスしだいね？おとめは敏感 優しさ一滴　きゅんっ❤て感激 笑顔曇らすハプニング起きたら（ハプニング！？） 駆けつけるよ、だって．．．（だって！） 大好き"は　守るべき宝物 Let's Fight！Let's la　挑戦！　涙を粉砕（カッセ）きみとわたしの勇気まぜまぜ✩☆☆ 幸せへのレシピ探し　そうよ　世界　スイートでデリシャス　Do！変えてくの ホイップステップジャンプ&LOVE！！ フレーフレー　スワレ　Say！　キラキラル チュチュ　チュイール　Wow！　キラキラル ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！　キラキラル いついつでも、おそろい（おそろい❤） "大好き"が　いちばんの原動力　マストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！希望を装飾（デコ） きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ 想像超えたエナジー沸いて　強くなるよ！手をつなげば できる　かなう　スイートでハッピー　Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！　キラキラル　Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュトーレン．．．ガレット．．．．．．どれ！？　どれも！！キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード |-| English= Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu, Oui start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Choux Creme...Gélee......which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode It's just like a chiffon cake? The heart is a marvel Rising ever so softly with❤every good moment Excitement is what makes everyone here so colorful (So colorful♪) Even though we're different, we still match (We still match♡) "I love you" are our number one best must have items Let's Go! Let's la move on! Decorate your hope so you and I can mix it all up into our dreams✩☆☆ We will deliver it through our own bright feelings even when days look bad, we'll combine our powers, Yes! Take a big bow As you whip, step, jump & SHINE!! Would you like to add essence? Young girls are sensitive Add a few drops of kindness to move❤our racing hearts If your lovely smile just happens to start clouding over (It's happening!?) I'll rush over to you, because... (Because!) "I love you" is the treasure I swear to always protect Let's Fight Let's la challenge! Wipe away those tears as you and I can mix it all up with our courage✩☆☆ Within this world of ours, we will look for the recipe of happiness to make delicious sweets, Do! Go on and change it As you whip, step, jump & LOVE!! Furefure swire Say! Kirakiralu Chuchu chuir Wow! Kirakiralu Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu Anytime of the day, we still match (We still match♡) "I love you" are our number one biggest, powerful must have items Let's Go! Let's la move on! Decorate your hope so you and I can mix it all up into our dreams✩☆☆ Imagine if we become stronger thanks to this powerful energy! If we are to hold hands We can wish upon some happy sweets of ours Yes! Take a big bow As you whip, step, jump & SHINE!! Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu, Oui start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Stollen...Galette......which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Categoria:Canzoni giapponesi Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode